True Words: Speaker
by Chaos Reincarnate
Summary: When a Zane logged onto Minecraft He didn't think about a dead body being there, nor the getting pulled into Minecraft by a beast. Follow Zane, Alex, and a stalker Creeper, as they go thorough the land of Minecraft to defeat these "Pullers" and hopefully get out in the process. Rated: T for minor swearing and Creepers.
1. Pre-entering

**Hello and welcome to… Er.. I don't know the name of this yet since I didn't get that far but I'm thinking about this one: "True words" I think it's a good title so I'll stick with that… Oh carp writing music. Ah there we go random PSY music. But anyway this will be a story loosely based on "Ears to Hear Us" And before you start flaming me saying I need to get Flu's permission, that's been done while I was watching Soul Eater. And This story will have a few EtHU references like the first few lines will have a reference in it.**

**On with the story! *Gah! Wrong song***

* * *

This is a story, a story of life, death, love, and other stuff I forgot. But that's someone else's story my story is much more eventful, especially when you play a game for about three years, hear about a girl disappearing when her computer was on that game and have a theory you barely believe but the theory happens to you? Much more eventful I'd say.

My name's Zane and today was the new Minecraft update when Jeb said that the player could go into the mind of their avatar, I never got the chance well that way.

I was playing an old version of Minecraft around 1.4 when I saw something off in the distance, which is odd because I covered every chunk of this world and nothing and I mean nothing could go weird in it… Unless its Herobrine since they didn't put that they removed Herobrine for this update. So I began my walk to whatever it was and when I got there I swear if I was in game I would have crapped my pants and thrown up…. Then again, it's a good thing there was a trash can next to me.

"Gods, what is that!?" I shouted but unfortunately, I was alone at the time.

It was a decomposed body, and I don't mean HD zombie kind of decomposed I mean real life kind.

It looked semi-fresh about a few real life days and with a shock I realized I could never go far from my base which was about a chunk away from the body, so the murderer wouldn't be far either.

And I ran, and ran, killed a creeper with my fist thanks to the potion of strength.

But I was too slow still because by the time I got to the walls of my academy, Moss Stone Academy of Combat, and got inside my tower/house and forgot to look at my mini map for hostiles, I was killed, just laying there in the bed.

And the weird thing is I felt pain right when I died in game, it might have been a pang of sadness because my armor could last though an army of Endermen and Zombie Pigmen, but it felt like I was being pulled by my gut, and I mean the organ not the outside skin.

And I was because when I re-spawned I saw the thing that killed the… the Human, It was pulling at my screen and its claw, the hideous claw that was covered in so much blood, grasped my by my neck and pulled me in.

* * *

**Well that's the first chapter but the next should be up about now.**

**Thanks again for letting me do this Flu!**


	2. Lerning of the Speaker

**Oh yeah forgot to say this last chapter, I don't own Minecraft… well I own an account. I also don't own EtHU! Flu does.**

**Yeah short AN but that's good for you guys.**

* * *

When I regained conciseness I was on a mountain. And when I say mountain I mean about as big as the Empire State building.

I sat up and looked around; good no sign of whatever took me into Minecraft.

Then it hit me, "I'm in Minecraft!?"

Thankfully I saw a town that looked abandoned so I set out to it… To fall down the mountain. "Fuuuuuuuuu-" I hit the ground with a loud crack and a part of me wondered what my heath was why the other side of me crapped its pants.

So then I kept going towards the town that looked like my Academy with it's wooden walls and wooden roof thing.

When I to the town, I saw a sign covered by a bunch of dust.

It read: Moss Stone Academy of Combat, Students needed.

I stumbled back from the sign, so this was my "home" and it looked like a griefer lit some TNT and called it a day.

As I walked through tears came to my eyes as I looked at my stores the once had testifacates now replaced with dust and bones, then my storage house, it still had the enchanting table in it and the chests but the book shelves to power the table were gone. And the only things in the chest were stuff that wouldn't rot, golden apples, my diamond armor, or Death armor as I called it, my way over powered sword, an enchanted fish from me using too many items, my bow which I named Artemis's bow even though it had fire, TNT, and a stack of ender pearls.

As I put the armor on I noticed that I heard Endermen speaking, English, I mean I could understand them it was so odd their conversation went like this: "You imbecile the boy has found the armor and he is the Speaker!" "Hey not my fault you forgot to clean the chest because that was your job and besides when he goes up on the sky area he'll set off the trap spawning Skeletons, Creepers, Zombies, Spiders, More of our kin, and the Whither, or more then one, and an Ender Dragon, so he is dead get over it."

So then I ran out of the house threw an Enderpearl as far away as I could and waited for it to land.

When it did I was in a swamp with a village but not a village of witch huts I mean something I could build kind of hut, So I went up to one and who came out surprised me a lot, my friend Alex came out with a sword looking ready to kill a zombie.

"Alex!?"

"Zane?"

"Nyan Cat!" Some passing villagers gave me weird looks.

"Dude just no please no you scared me with that video." She hissed at me.

"Fine fine your loss, so where are we anyway?" I asked. "Because I spawned on a mountain and found my armor in my old town, then heard Endermen wanting to kill me and then here I am."

"No idea, bu- Wait you're town got destroyed according to everyone here!"

"It kind of is."

"Oh"

"Hey How did you get here, I got here by some monster pulling me in here."

"Same way but I nearly died cause I didn't pass out and apparently you should pass out." She sighed.

"I passed out," I noted

"Good thing too." She said waving at someone passing by. "You said you heard the Endermen talking, everyone here get the same thing but some legends say that about ten years ago mobs couldn't speak in our tongue and their was a girl who could understand the mobs and was called the Listener, No one know what happened to her though, but other legends speak of another person called the Speaker an-"

"That's what the Endermen called me!" I exclaimed causing some more people to give me weird looks.

"The Speaker is said to be the only person able to talk to mobs should they not understand English or whatever were speaking right now and the Speaker only comes in times when the mobs are revolting more then before to get their land back." Alex continued like I hadn't said a word.

"Well come inside you're most likely hungry so I'll get some food." She said, walking in the door.

"It's fine, I got like five stacks of Golden Apples." I said walking in the iron door.

"Wait the old type or the new type?" She asked her eyes wide.

"New type why?" I said slightly startled at the way she was looking at me.

"Can I have some?" She asked sweetly and truth was that since I kind of maybe like her it was hard to resist her being like this but I didn't fall for it.

"Maybe why you want some?" I said in a bored tone.

"Yes."

"Nope."

"Please" She gave me the puppy dog eye look, though now that I look back on it I don't know how it's possible since were in a game. But I caved.

"Sure" I sighed giving her two and a half stacks.

"Thanks." She said walking deeper into her house. "Its night out so I'm going to bed."

"Alex," I called out to her retreating form and walking up to her. "Thanks for letting me stay here."

She smiled, "Your welcome." Then she kissed me on the cheek and sprinted back to her room but I swear I saw a blush on her face.

It took me a couple minutes to realize what just happened and when I did I had to really try to not do a happy dance.

Then I also realized I didn't know where to sleep and I didn't want to wake Alex up so I just used the couch in the main room next to the door.

Soon I fell asleep, but I didn't know how short my stay was going to be at this village, or for that matter life.

* * *

**Mwahahaha! Yes Alex is maybe going to be Zane's traveling buddy. Who might just happen to be more then a buddy. *Un-Manly giggle* Uh.. Look a taco! *Runs***


	3. Wither encounter

**Hello people whom read my story! I am sorry for such a long wait I, I just got stuck playing what? Minecraft! *Insert me fixing my laptop when it switched to Chinese* **

**This chapter is mostly going to be- Ya know what just read it!**

* * *

I woke up to the sound of dying pigs. No matter how odd that may sound to you, its weirder when you're in a village that shouldn't be there.

"Alex?" I called out, sitting up.

"Can it!" She shouted, from outside the door. "I'm killing this pig."

I smothered a laugh, since when I showed her the game at first, she wouldn't kill a pig for food.

"So now you kill them Alex?"

An arrow nearly pierced my hand.

"I told you to can it!"

As I slowly inched away from the arrow the door burst open making me jump behind the couch.

"Crap Alex!" I glared, standing up. "You really don't have to slam the door open you know that?"

"My house my rules." She muttered, dragging a dead pig.

"Wait, why does the name Jeff float above the pigs head?" Then it hit me. "You killed my pet pig!"

Basically I just ate some Golden Apples for breakfast.

"Ready to go mining?" Alex asked, quickly standing up.

"Um.. Sure I guess." I muttered not wanting to take my way overdone pick out.

"Ok, since you had or have Too Many Items, and I assume you can't use it when you are in the game, you had spawned a pick in prior?" She asked hopefully.

Slowly I brought my pick out.

"Its enchanted," Was the first thing she said. "What enchants?"

"Unbreaking 10."

"You have way more enchants then that I can tell." She rolled her eyes, holding her hand out. "Let me look."

I slowly handed it to her not wanting to see her face at the amount of enchants.

After about two minutes of reading it, she fainted, the pick still in her hand.

I rushed to catch her before she hit the ground but my armor weighed my down enough that I just barely missed.

The moment her head hit the ground with a thud, I knew that I was basically screwed so I picked her up and went to put her on the couch.

Of course half-way there she woke up with me carrying her bridal style.

"What the hell Zane?" She shouted in my ear loud enough that my grip loosened on her and she hit me, with my pick.

I flew backwards into the wall, which caught fire thanks to the fire enchant on the pick.

"You are so lucky I ate a Golden Apple for breakfast." I muttered standing up.

"Give me my pick Alex." I said, holding out my hand.

"Take it I don't want it, though if I could hit you enough and your armor breaks, I could work with this pick." She mumbled, eying the pick.

"Nope, not going to happen," I said, walking out the door. "To the mine!"

"Not that way!" Alex shouted, running after me. "That just a giant hole in the ground."

Of course this is my luck and I fell right in the hole, next to a Wither spawner.

"Shit!" I yelled, whipping out a golden apple and eating it.

"Zane?" Alex called down." Don't fall to your death!"

"Its not the fall that'll kill me Alex!" I shouted up just as a Wither spawned.

I could hear all three of its heads mumbling and it was horrifying.

"The Enderman was right to place our spawner here." The left head rasped.

"The boy is indeed here, and he shall become an offering to our lord!" The right head rasped.

"Fools, the boy can hear our thoughts and speak to us so be careful not to fall under his spell!" The middle head said in a clearer voice, right as the spawner exploded from the Wither powering up fully.

"Hey Wither!" I shouted hoping to sound confident. "You know I killed your king right? It was really easy just get an army of wolves, splash potions of healing and a sword!"

"That was merely a test to see if you we're worthy to be pulled into this wretched world!" The middle head shouted. "Now prepare to taste the wrath of the true Wither King whom has been blessed by our Master!" All of the heads shouted at once.

The more I thought about it the clearer it got, the way the Wither was acting the fact that it has a spiked tail instead of a normal one, and the fact that it nearly killed me with the first attack."

"Alex cover me!" I shouted running in a circle away from the Wither.

"Behind you!" I shouted trying to get the Wither to turn around, oddly enough it worked and I got a deep cut on its back, that took away half its health, I'd say.

"Gah! Fools it's a trick don't let him deceive you!"

"Why would I deceive you? I only want the middle head gone not you two, oh what's you names by the way?" I said trying to get my plan to work.

"Name? The left head asked tilting to the side. "Right do we have names?"

"Left I don't think so, I want one but Main won't give us one."

"How about Bill and Bob?" I suggested. "Those are nice names."

"Yes we are Bill and Bob now and we will kill Main!" They shouted as the fired on the middle head.

"You fools he is tricking you!" The middle head shouted but it was to late, the Wither had already started to dissolve."

I just stood back and waited for the Nether Star to drop, and once it did I rushed to pick it up considering it was quite difficult to get.

"Its safe now," I shouted up. "Oh and thanks for the help killing the Wither, Alex!"

Once she had come down she quickly told m that it was easy to cover me, then I told her I was being sarcastic.

Which, earned a harsh glare.

"Lets, um.. Get going shall we? Before night fall." I muttered, walking to a wall.

Thanks to me having TNT I blasted a deep enough hole that I fell in lava, but the Golden apple was in effect still thank Notch.. wait what.

"Alex! I just thought 'Thank Notch!" I cried out as she climbed down.

That also happened to be when I heard the hissing.

"Heck no!" I shouted slicing behind me with my sword.

"OW! Stupid Minecrafter!" The Creeper hissed at me getting up from the wall that it had flown into.

"Well if you hadn't hissed like that I wouldn't have nearly killed you!" I shouted putting my sword away.

"Wait, I can understand you!" It said, looking surprised. "No, the Endermen lie you can not possibly be the Speaker!"

"What did the Endermen tell you this Speaker looks like?" I asked smugly.

"An Ender Dragon shirt, dark blue pants, enchanted diamond armor, firey red eyes, and overly large wolf teeth." The Creeper said looking at me.

"Wait Wolf Teeth?" I whispered to Alex. "Are those Canine Teeth?"

"Yes you idiot now get rid of the Creeper." She hissed at me.

"I have an idea Creeper," I said turning around. "I'm getting rid of you."

* * *

**A/N:**

**Well, I realize that I basically just screwed up my schedule for writing but hey, I want to get stuff right.**

**Read: Ears to Hear Us, to get some of my references. **

**Anyway guys, have fun and I WILL update by next Wednesday considering I have more ideas for this story and I need to write more anyway.**


	4. Better than death, a wolf

**Oh my dear lord! I screwed up planning so badly! I mean a month!?**

**But, I have a reason, A: School B: Life has.. (sigh) thrown some challenges at me, one's I've been through, and didn't handle well. So now, it's like life is saying "Don't screw up this time bucko."**

**But you guys (and girls) Don't want to hear this stuff so onto the story.**

* * *

"You let the Creeper go."

"Yes!" I shouted at Alex. "I let the freaking Creeper go! Get over it!"

"But you gave it a Golden Apple!" She retorted.

"Because you nearly killed it with my helmet!"

She huffed and pushed past me, and continued to mine downwards.

"Alex, don't dig straight down." I chided her once she started.

"Oh shut up you!" Then she fell through the floor into a ravine, luckily she landed in water, and not the lava five blocks away.

"Told you so!" I yelled down, before jumping down myself.

Before I could get to her though, an arrow, that I swear had enchants on it, shot me into the lava.

I faintly heard Alex shout something before a bunch of Endermen made noise and, I'm guessing, knocked her out.

And as if that didn't make my blood boil enough, aside from that fact I was swimming in lava (Golden apples for the win!) They apparently start to prepare to eat, her.

As quietly as I could I climbed out of the lava, and got to higher ground, taking out the skeleton guards along the way.

As I was about to take out the Endermen a few blocks in front of me, I realized my armor burnt of in the lava. Cursing lightly I rushed the Enderman hoping to kill him quick.

That's why I'm above a fire slowly being spun by one of the Pigmen.

Alex woke up about the time they got me on the fire and was currently screaming through a gag.

Once the Wither Skeleton in charge realized I couldn't be cooked thanks to the apples, I was taken to a butchering area, which consisted of an obsidian block and a diamond knife.

Then I smirked, realizing the mod I installed must work since my hands had burnt through the binds.

Jumping forward, grabbing the knife, stabbing the butcher and Enderman escort killing them both, and running out of the cave where I saw a disturbing site.

Alex was about to be thrown in the lava while the Wither skeleton was clicking it's jaw bones together in some form of a laugh.

Now, it may have been anger driving me, but in the next five seconds, according to Alex, all of the monsters were dead except for the Wither skeleton, and I had one cut. And considering, I only have one cut, I believe her, to a point.

Jumping at the skeleton, I charged my hand with electricity (Love mods) and punched it straight into a wall.

"You humans won't last a minute when my master is summoned!" It shouted before jumping into the lava and swam away.

Rushing over to Alex after shooting an arc of electricity at the skeleton, I was somewhat shocked to find her completely unharmed and frankly, pissed looking.

"What, the hell did you think you were doing?!" She shouted at me.

"Saving you're life, what do you think?" I asked said confused.

"It was a party game that is common in the Nether!" She yelled, slapping me. "And now thanks to you, I've lost my best men!"

Realizing her slip-up she covered her mouth at the same time I aimed an arrow at her with a random bow since all of my things burnt.

"Tell me everything now, and receive mercy, don't and die like those pigs." I growled.

She smirked "I'm afraid I can't tell you anything, Speaker."

As she said that the skeletons turned a charred almost withered color and rose from the ground.

"Dam Necromancer." I cursed attempting to make a weapon out of electricity.

What I got was a Chinese Short Sword.

"_That year in China is so not helping now._" I thought bitterly.

Running towards the small army I tried to make a shield and got a gauntlet.

Rolling my eyes at my luck I punched a skeleton while I blocked a strike from another.

After fifteen minutes, I was bound, gagged, and covered in cuts.

"Well, well, well." Alex said walking in front of me. "The speaker can't even handle 50 Wither Skeletons, when he was supposed to be so good at this kind of stuff."

I tried shouting at her to do something's that shouldn't be done, to herself.

"Oh what's that, you say you could be good at something else?" She purred in my ear. "I might just have to test if this is true of not."

I stared wide eyed at her, since I didn't think she would be the type of person to even hint at that, then again, she is my enemy now.

"Oh stop staring, it doesn't suit you, though I think your own blood does." She grinned whacking me with a rock.

The moment the rock touched my skin I sent an electric shock into her, knocking her into the far wall.

The guards rushed at me but I punched the ground with my gauntlet, which they left on me, sending a bolt of electricity into them, strong enough to kill them for good.

Hoping the fire part of the mod worked, I willed fire wings onto my back and jumped from the ledge we were on.

Now, I would have lived anyway, but I would have been paralyzed for the rest of my life if I jumped without the wings.

Not bothering to look back I flew through the nearest hole in the ceiling into open air.

Quickly flying, to what I think was north, I went as far as I could without drinking a healing potion or eating a golden apple.

Stumbling into the tree line, I fell to the ground when I saw a wolf and promptly passed out.

I woke up several times, although none of the times made sense.

Once I saw a flying Banana.

Next time, a yodeling wolf.

After that, when I woke up for good, I was in an iron prison cell with a bunch of guys in the back.

Sitting up, I said "What the hell happened to me?"

One of the guys stood up. "Well kid, they threw you in here with us, so I take it you can control some element?"

Shakily standing up, I nodded and reached out my hand. "My names Zane."

Shaking my name he said, "Omega, so what element can you control? Not that it matters in here."

"Electricity and fire, came from a mod, but if I can get out of this game I might keep it."

At the word game, he seemed confused. "Zane, you realize this isn't a game right? This is how it is, there is no outside world now. I've never been to this Earth, but I knew a girl, Sima, who came from there, a bit like you entrance I imagine."

"Anyway, I have Geokinetic and Hydrokinetic abilities, I'm supposedly the last of a line of royalty who could control the ground and water."

"Wait a second!" One of the other prisoners shouted, jumping up. "The kid can control electricity so he can short circuit the lock on the door!"

"Good point Bill, thanks for the idea." Omega said. "Care to take a try Zane?"

"Sure, as long as were close enough to the surface or there's a hole for the electricity to go out of." I muttered. "Wait no, I can just cut the door open."

Making the sword again, I sliced right through the bolts on the door and cut off the camera and alarms.

"Damn, the kids got talent." Another Prisoner said.

"_I wonder if I can make armor with this stuff._"

Putting my thoughts to action I willed fire to make armor, breastplate, chainmail like leggings, somewhat of a motorcycle helmet with the visor down so no one could see my eyes, twin gauntlets one fire, one electricity.

Wanting a longer weapon, I made a spear like thing, with a point, three ways.

Omega whistled, "Nice armor, kid."

Nodding my thanks, I ran out into the hall sending a bolt of lightning into the guards.

I ran into, what looked like a meeting of evil, creepers, skeletons, zombies, cows, squids, a Ghast and a… towel?

Twirling my spear thing into the nearest mob, I let out a battle cry, which sounded like a cross between a wolf howling, and a human screaming.

I fought the best I could with the spear until the tip broke off and I threw it in a random direction.

Using the spear as a pole vaulting stick, I pulled out my sword mid-air and resumed fighting, I had taken out about a quarter when Omega and his group ran in and start using the assorted powers.

When there was a quarter of the army left and only Omega and I left, he shouted and the walls started to fall.

Getting the wings back, I spun as fast as could, shooting up, and closed the wings above me hoping for a drill effect.

Thankfully I got the effect and while I was spinning I saw Omega run out of the building.

As I landed, I saw the wolf from, a few days ago, I would guess.

I went over to it, and patted it's head. It barked happily and nuzzled my leg, which was safe since the armor was gone.

"Want to come with me buddy?"

The wolf nodded happily, which made me remember that I could talk to monsters, and animals apparently.

"What's you name, so I don't have to just call you "wolf."

It drew a Omega which made me snicker at introducing Omega, to Omega.

After walking aimlessly for an hour we finally found the human… er Mincrafter, Omega.

"Omega, meet Omega." I said keeping a straight face.

I saw his lip twitch at that. "You name him, or did he draw his name in the dirt?"

"The latter."

After talking a bit, we parted ways, seeing as I had no idea what to do next, and he had to meet with an "old friend."

"Well Captain Wolfin' Pants, where to? " I asked Omega.

He sent me a glare, well the wolf equivalent to a glare, and pointed east.

"Well to the east we go then!" I shouted running towards, hopefully something.


	5. Zom-bie attack

**Sorry for the long wait, I just um... forgot... honest I swear.**

**But you're not here to here me talk so onward!**

* * *

Five minutes into running, which I don't know why I started to do, I tripped on a spider.

Unfortunately for me it took damage, so it attacked me the second I landed.

"Bad spider! No! Not do not eat my shoe!" I shouted backing away.

It hissed and continued to eat my shoe.

The wolf was nowhere to be seen, so I was stuck with a spider that finished eating my shoe, and still looks hungry.

Looking around, I found a bit of sharpened stone.

"Not eating me today sucka!" I yelled jumping to the stone.

The spider hissed and lunged, only to fall face first onto the stone.

Sighing I stood up and took off my other shoe, since I didn't want to walk around with one shoe and get starred at like I'm an idiot.

About fifty more hisses sounded from the forest behind me, so I decided to just run in the opposite direction.

* * *

**Third Person POV**

"Has the boy fallen for the trap?" A voice said from the shadows.

"Yes master, he has, although we lost one of the scouts." A trembling zombie whimpered.

"Good," The voice growled. "Be gone from my presences, unless you wish to taste the blade that has taken may lives?"

The zombie quickly bowed, but before he could stand up, a wickedly sharp diamond blade split his skull.

"Rule number one," The voice laughed. "Never take you're eyes off of you're opponent, or me!"

* * *

**Zane's POV, One day later.**

Groaning, I sat up from the cold stone floor of the cave I was camping in.

"Man I could go for a taco right now.." I grumbled, before smacking myself in the head to clear my thoughts a bit.

Standing up, I winced as my back popped loudly, which may or may not have told every monster within two chunks where I am.

Walking to the cave entrance, I looked down to the valley below, before continuing to climb the mountain.

Once at the top, I looked around, to my west, was the side I came up, to the east, water, north more mountains, and south, dessert, and a village.

Wait, village?

It took me about a minute to get down the mountain.

Crawling out of the pool of water I landed in I look towards the village, seems farther than it was when I was on the mountain, which is odd.

Sighing, I started walking.

When it was almost nighttime, I finally got to the village, which seemed to be abandoned, my guess, either, zombies or random player killed the villagers

Slipping into a random house, I saw a chest, which had some steak, and water bottles. Now normally, I wouldn't eat anything I found in a village, even when they first put them in, but I was hungry, and thirsty so I didn't give any thoughts to it.

Took me about two steaks and three waters to realize they were drugged.

"Oooh da-" I started, before collapsing to the ground and blacking out.

* * *

**Random Minion's POV**

"He fell for it that easily?"

"Apparently so, boss said he wasn't that bright, so.."

"Shut up and grab him, then we leave!"

A chorus of Yes Sir's was heard quickly afterwards.

* * *

**Zane's POV**

I opened my eyes slightly, only to see, a bunch of zombies surrounding me.

"Ah so he's awake, finally." One of the zombies, who appeared to be the leader, said.

"Now can we eat him?" One of the zombies closest to me asked, eagerly.

"No you fool!" Their leader shouted. "We must make him talk, and then you eat him."

"But.. Master, you told us-"

"Do not question me, unless you wish to die again."

The zombie whimpered and didn't speak again.

"So, boy, tell us where it is." The zombie leader said,

"Um.. if you.. Mean my shoe.. it's in a field somewhere…" I said uncertainly.

"No you fool, the crystal." The Zombie which I'm going to call Zom, growled.

"Is it like the one's that heal the Ender Dragon?" I asked.

"What, no, close to that but not that weak." Zom said.

"Well, then what does it look like, since I've been barely surviving as is, I've not had time to do anything major, like look for some stupid crystal." I grumbled.

Zom was in front of me in an instant. "Stupid crystal?! That, shall be the last thing you say!" He shouted, before swinging a club down at my head.

I rolled out of the way since I realized they didn't tie me up or anything, just left me on the floor, untied… idiots.

Kicking a random zombie in the gut, I wrenched the sword from it's grasp, and dropped to the floor just as a club killed a couple zombies behind me.

Swiping upwards with the sword, I cut Zom's hand off, how I managed that, I haven't a clue.

He roared, and clutched the stump that was once his hand.

A dark aura started to gather around him, and his eyes darkened until they were completely black.

Now, I knew enough about what might happen next, so I really just need to wash my jeans now.

Zom's hand started to grow back, but instead of a hand, it appeared to be a sword of some sort.

At this point, I was ready to just run, but to where, that's the problem.

Picking a random hallway, I sprinted into it.

Sadly Zom was very fast so it took about one minute for him to catch up, and nearly slice my head off.

"Not good, not good at all." I mumbled, while turning a right into a large… throne room?

The throne, was draped in shadows, with whoever was in it, also covered in shadows.

"Well it seems the little hero was stupid enough to come into my throne room."

* * *

**Well, by far not the greatest chapter, but hey, some is better than nothing.**

**Anyway, tell me what you people thought of it, and I'll try to answer any reviews this gets.**

**Bye, Nate.**


End file.
